


on how they fell in love

by alter__idem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter__idem/pseuds/alter__idem
Summary: every chapter will be a new first kiss.some will be narrated from Ronan's point of view, some from Adam's... some even from some of their friends.the chapters will be short and sweet, because I feel that's what we all need the most right now.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	on how they fell in love

Ronan was worried sick.  
His eyes flew everywhere in the room where there was a noise that wasn’t the usual, he was nervous, fidgeting in his chair.  
This wasn’t normal, this was not right.  
Where the hell was Adam?

Gansey was writing frantically in his journal, practically absorbed by it.  
Had he not noticed?  
How could someone not notice that Adam was missing.  
Ronan’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip again and again.

“Ronan, stop it” Blue whispered.  
Ronan’s eyes focused on hers.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s fine”.  
Blue’s eyebrows shot up and she was looking at him as if she didn’t believe him.  
And Ronan truly couldn’t blame her.

“Gansey”, he said. “Adam is coming right?”  
Gansey’s eyes went wide and he looked at Ronan apologetically.  
“Oh my god, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?” Gansey bit his lip softly and drank a gulp of his iced tea. “He said he wasn’t feeling too good and he also had to finish that history essay...so yeah, he’s not coming”.

Fuck.  
Ronan’s brain had stopped working completely,  
He was going to see Adam today, for the first time in a whole week.  
And now he couldn’t.  
But that wasn’t the most important part of it all, no, of course not. The worst part of it is that no one could be exactly sure about Adam’s health, because he didn’t want anyone pitying him, so there was a great possibility of Adam having lied his way through how bad he was really feeling.  
Without much thinking, Ronan was already standing up and putting on his leather jacket over his shoulders.  
He opened his mouth to give his friends some sort of excuse about his behaviour, but he didn’t know what to say without basically screaming at them that he was in love with Adam and he had to check on him, but his friends were already looking at him as if they understood, so he just fished his car keys out of his back pocket and did what he could to not run towards the BMW.

\----------------------------------------  
He was nervously pacing back and forth between his car and the door to Adam’s apartment.  
Holy hell what was he doing here, couldn't he just like get a fucking grip and not lose his shit for a boy?  
Ronan licked his lips and squared his shoulders. He was going to check on Adam, even if he gave his feelings away in the process.

So he simply prepared himself to see Adam’s face for the first time in a bit more than a week and smiled in spite of himself.  
What a fucking disaster he was.

Ronan's teeth gently rested on his lower lip and she sighed.  
It was now or never.  
He knocked on the door softly and waited, listening intently to the noises coming from inside the apartment.

Adam's pretty eyes greeted him as soon as the door was open.  
“Hey”, Adam’s voice felt like molasses, trickling down his whole body.  
Fuck he was gone for him.  
Ronan forced a smile on his lips.  
“Can I come in?”

\---------------------------  
Ronan was fidgeting again.  
Because this was weird.  
The atmosphere in the apartment was tense, as if something was always about to happen, and Adam was looking at him in that way that made his insides feel like they were going to melt, his honey colored hands tidying up the small room while he talked about his history project.  
Honestly, Ronan couldn’t care less.  
“Gansey said you weren’t feeling okay?” he said, looking at the boy in front of him.  
“Oh it’s fine, it was mostly just that I have a lot of stress because of the project and all of that…” he said dismissively, not looking at Ronan’s eyes.  
“And that’s how I know you’re lying, sit down”. Ronan patted Adam’s mattress next to him.   
And, Adam, as he only ever did with Ronan, obeyed.

\--------------------------

Adam was in his bed, almost entirely covered by his sheets and quilt, looking rather fucking adorable, all rosy cheeks and glimmery eyes.  
“Do you have a fever?” Ronan asked, biting his bottom lip worriedly.  
“No” Adam murmured.  
“You look kinda flustered, and you are blushing” Ronan said matter-of-factly, putting special emphasis on the word ‘are’.  
“That’s got nothing to do with fever” Adam almost whispered, his gaze focused between Ronan’s fingers around a warm cup of tea and his lips.  
The boy sat down next to Adam and tried to offer his best smile.  
“Let me check?” he whispered, his fingers almost aching, waiting for Adam to say that it was fine, that he could touch.  
Adam shrugged and nodded and Ronan put his palm against Adam’s forehead, trying his hardest to only focus on the temperature sensation.  
He couldn’t, and so his next movement was totally involuntary, pure muscle memory from what his mother used to do to him and his brothers when they were sick.  
His lips made soft contact with Adam’s skin, and he felt more than saw the other boy get tense, and then relax against the mattress.

When Ronan found the strength to separate himself from the boy, Adam’s brows were drawn together and he had a deep frown on his face.  
Fuck, had that been too much? Too soon?   
Then Adam’s fingers found their way onto Ronan’s soft neck, softly brushing his shaved head.  
“You totally missed”. Adam whispered.  
“What?” Ronan couldn’t help but ask, all his senses focused on the point of contact between them.  
Then Adam firmly applied a bit of pressure on his neck and their lips were touching.  
“It’s not a fever, Ronan, I just want you too much”.

\--------------------  
The next morning, Ronan woke up with Adam’s head in his shoulder, his soft breaths against the sensitive skin of his neck.  
He hadn’t dreamt that night, he had everything he had ever wanted right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you enjoyed this a lot.  
> All comments are incredibly appeciated.


End file.
